


Traitor's Arms

by SpaceLesbain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Angst, Barriss Offee Needs a Hug, Barriss Offee Redemption, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Lesbians in Space, Light Angst, No Lesbians Die, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Underage, On the Run, Post-Betrayal, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars & Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, for real, lesbians written by lesbains, this is gonna be a long fic, why are there so many underage fics of them, why do you guys hate Barriss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceLesbain/pseuds/SpaceLesbain
Summary: Barriss Offee breaks out of prison with one thought: Find Ahsoka Tano. Unfortunately for her, Ahsoka is intent on keeping a low profile. They end up on the run together, and hijinks ensue. This is not compliant with the Ahsoka book, but it is complaint with clone wars and rebels.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. A Reunion, of sorts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a pretty long fic, but I'm planning on putting out short chapters weekly. Sometimes you might get more, sometimes less. This is a "pilot" of sorts, just to see how it goes and if I wanna write more, so let me know in the comments.

“You’re a hard woman to find, Ahsoka Tano,” A voice rang out through the night. “It’s taken me a long time,” Ahsoka looked up from where she knelt next to her ship, her hand rested on her blaster.  
“Who’s there?” She yelled. “Don’t come a step closer!” Her hand shook a little. She still wasn’t a very good shot, no matter how much she practiced. She knew whoever lurked in the dark didn’t know that though. She slowly drew her blaster, her hand shaking. When she received no response from the voice, she yelled out again “I’m armed!”  
“With what?” The voice taunted. The hair on the back of Ahsoka’s neck stood up. She knew that voice. “You won’t need your blaster Ahsoka,” It called out at her. “It won’t do anything anyways,”  
“Stop hiding!” Ahsoka called out again. “Let me see your face.” A long silence followed. Ahsoka could feel the figure standing still just outside of her vision. “Let me see you!” She yelled  
A figure walked out from the shadow of the night, cloaked in a silvery robe that obscured their features, but Ahsoka didn’t need to see her face.  
“Barriss,” She muttered, unable to keep disgust from creeping into her voice.  
“Ahsoka,” The figure said, pulling down their hood to reveal a face Ahsoka knew too well. The miralan smiled sadly. “Hello,”

“How are you here,” Ahsoka shook her head in confusion “You should be in prison, you should be-”  
“Dead?” Barriss replied, raising her eyebrows. “I should be, you’re right,”  
“How?” Ahsoka asked “How…”  
“I’ve asked myself the same thing too many times,” Barriss said “The best I can figure is the empire forgot I was imprisoned in a jail not meant to hold a Jedi,”  
“You escaped?” Ahsoka asked, still trying to figure out how the woman she had assumed dead years before was standing in front of her now.  
“Thought that would have been obvious,” Barriss replied.  
“They’ll be after you,” Ahsoka replied “I don’t need the Empire catching my trail,”  
“I won’t slow you down,” Barriss said “Ahsoka please, you’re the only person I know who can help,”  
“What do you want.” Ahsoka said. Barriss was no longer the padawan she had trained with. She was no longer the little girl who had perfiered the library to sparring. She had stabbed her in the back. Tried to kill her. Framed her. Betrayed her. She had turned to the dark side, away from the jedi, from the light. She was a sith, she was dangerous, she could not be trusted.  
“Nothing,” Barriss said. Ahsoka scoffed. “I really don’t want anything from you Ahsoka,” She said “You’re the only jed- You’re the only person who knows what I’ve gone through,”  
“Only because you betrayed me.” Ahsoka said.  
“I didn’t want to Ahsoka, I-” Her eyes became slick with tears. “I didn’t know what else to do. I was trapped.”  
“I’m sorry.” Ahsoka said “You need to leave, I can’t help you.”  
“Please.” Barriss pleaded “Please Ahsoka, I need your help, I won't survive without you,”  
“Learn.” Ahsoka said, turning back to her ship. The repairs she was working on could wait. The ship could fly without them.  
“Ahsoka,” Barriss begged “Please, forgive me,” Ahsoka swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn’t afford to cry. Not here, not now.  
“I forgive you,” She said, her words biting. “Now leave me alone.”  
“Ahsoka,” Barris begged again “Please Ahsoka, just let me come with you, for a few weeks, till I can buy my own ship,” Ahsoka turned back around.  
“Buy your own ship?” She said incredulously “How did you get here without one?”  
“I-” Barriss shook her head “I hitched a ride on a freighter,” She looked Ahsoka in the eyes. Ahsoka sighed.  
“Get on the ship.” She said, shaking her head. “But don’t think this means that I’ve forgiven you,”


	2. A conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka agrees to ferry Barriss to the next planet she stops at. Unfortunately Ahsoka is having trouble leaving the past behind. Which is fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Sooner than I thought, but I'm really into writing this fic. I have the next 14 chapters planned, so like I said originally, this is gonna get long fast. Hope y'all are enjoying it, I love any feedback you have, as this is the first fic I've written in three years lol. Enjoy watching Barriss and Ahsoka fight, this is an enemies to lovers fic, and there's gonna be a lot of enemies.

“What?” Barriss said, her eyes widening in shock.   
“You’re the one who spent the time in the library,” Ahsoka said. “Where are we?”   
“Nal Hutta?” Barriss said “But I don’t…” Ahsoka watched as the realization dawned on her face.   
“Congrats on being a stowaway on a Hutt cartel ship,” Ahsoka said over her shoulder “You’ll have stolen those clothes, and that blaster, and probably any credits or anything you have on you to be honest,” Ahsoka continued. You’re dead if you spend another minute here,”   
“But why would that make you want to take me with you?” Barriss said, her eyes narrowing.   
“I don’t want you dead,” Ahsoka said “I just don’t want you anywhere near me,” Barriss nodded.   
“I see,” She said   
“Now get on the ship before I change my mind,” Ahsoka said, turning back towards the light freighter she had been piloting. She walked up the ramp and looked back at Barriss. The Miralan looked lost, standing in the swamp of Nal Hutta, her face slack.   
“Are you coming?” Ahsoka asked. Barriss knit her brows together.   
“Yes...” She said slowly “Yes.” She slowly walked up the ramp behind Ahsoka. With a start, Ahsoka realized that she had grown to be taller than Bariss. Barriss had always been the tall lanky one, standing a whole head above Ahsoka at times. Now, standing next to her, Ahsoka realized she had grown to be several inches taller. It was a small detail, but it shocked her. She had grown, yet Barriss had not. It was a sign of the years that had passed since they had trained together as padawans. It filled her with a strange sadness. A longing for the way things used to be.   
Ahsoka made her way through the small freighter to the cockpit. Barriss made her way behind her, peaking into the cockpit.   
“Only one seat,” Ahsoka said firmly. “There are jump seats in the back, if you wanna be safe,” Barriss smiled a bit   
“I don’t think I will,” She said  
“Dangerous,” Ahsoka quipped harshly. She was already regretting letting Barriss on her ship. “Whatever you do, sit down and be quiet,” Barriss sat in the copilot seat next to her.   
“You know this ship has a co pilot seat for a reason, right?” Barriss asked, the corner of her mouth pulling up into a smile.   
“I don’t need one,” Ahsoka said. “Don’t touch anything.” Barriss nodded slowly.   
“Got it.” She said with an eyebrow raise.   
“Don’t be a little shit.” Ahsoka said, plotting a course in the ship’s computer system. She needed somewhere to stop and finish these repairs. “I will drop you at the next inhabited planet.”   
“Fine.” Barriss said shortly. Somehow, the way she said it managed to get under Ahsoka’s skin. She hated when people talked like that with her.   
“Look, if you wanna sit here and argue with me, fine. But I did you a favor, so I would appreciate if you remembered that.” She said, trying to keep her voice calm. “But if you want to talk, why don’t we talk about what the hell you’re doing outside of prison.” by the end of the second sentence, she was almost yelling. Barriss flinched a little at that. She shook her head slowly.   
“I thought you would be happy to see me.” She said. Ahsoka felt her heart rate increasing as her hands began to shake. She tried to focus on getting the ship off the ground, and tried to ignore what Barriss had just said. She took a deep breath and pulled back on the controls, lifting the ship into the air. They sat in silence as the ship continued to rise through the atmosphere. Finally, Ahsoka felt the small jerk as the ship made the jump to hyperspace. She turned to Barriss.   
“Happy?!” She exclaimed. “Do you have any idea what you did to me Barriss? Do you have a clue about what has happened since the Jedi dragged you off to prison for framing me? Do you have any idea?” Barriss shook her head.  
“I guess not,” she said, still shaking her head.   
“Oh, your sith master didn’t tell you before you blew up the hanger? What the final plan was. You didn’t think to ask what you were fighting for?” Ahsoka was definitely yelling now. Her eyes grew hot as she held back tears.   
“I don’t know,” Barriss said “I just know that I no longer wanted to be a jedi. The order was corrupt Ahsoka, you know that as well as I do!”   
“Yes.” Ashoka replied. “I did. But you know what I didn’t do? I didn’t join an organization whose end goal was the death of every single person I have ever known. That’s what they did you know. You helped them kill every single Jedi. We’re all gone. Even the younglings. They killed us all.” Barriss shook her head.   
“I would do it again,” She said quietly. “If it meant I could leave.”   
“You can leave without betraying everyone who’s ever lo- who’s ever trusted you.” Ahsoka said back. “You can leave the Jedi without wanting us all to be slaughtered.”   
“I didn’t see another way,” Barriss said “Ahsoka I was trapped,”   
“You could have asked me.” Ahsoka replied. “You could have told me. I would have helped you.”   
“But you wouldn’t have left.” Barriss said. “You would have stayed Ahsoka, and you know it.”   
“Maybe I wouldn’t have.” Ahsoka said. “Maybe I wouldn’t have, but we’ll never know, because you decided the only out was joining Dooku and his self-centered crusade,”   
“Ahsoka…” Barriss said softly   
“No,” Ahsoka said, cutting Barris off before she could continue “I don’t care what justification you have for what you’ve done. I really don’t. There were other ways out. You just didn’t want to see them.”   
“Ahsoka-” Barriss started again. “I know what I did was wrong, but it really was the only way I could think to get out.”   
“You know what you did was wrong?” Ahsoka said, shaking her head. “You know what you did was wrong. Nice change of heart for a traitor.”  
“I’ve been in jail for four years” Barriss said “Not a lot to think about except why you’re there,”   
“Sure.” Ahsoka said shortly. “Sure.”   
“Please Ahsoka,” Barriss said. “I need you to forgive me,”   
“And I needed you to not betray me,” Ahsoka replied. “But we can’t always get what we need, now can we,”  
“Ahsoka-” Barriss began, but was cut off by a sudden loud beeping. Ahsoka looked back to the controls, where a red light was blinking.   
“SHIT” Ahsoka said “shit shit shit shit shit.”   
“What?” Barriss said.   
“Buckle up.” Ahsoka replied “We’re leaving hyperspace.”   
“Why?” Barriss said, confused.   
“The goddamn ship is falling apart at lightspeed.” Ahsoka replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Barriss attempt a landing without engine power. It does not go as well as they hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think these are going to remain short chapters updating frequently, but let me know if you would rather longer updates farther apart.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. She was going to have to come out of lightspeed early. She looked over at the computer to see where they were. They were headed for Formos. Great. She looked back to the display in front of her. The ship had begun to shake, and the loud beeping of the alarm was starting to get to her. She took another deep breath. She could do this. She knew how to do this. The ship began to shake even more, and she knew at any moment the exterior panels would begin to come off, exposing the ship’s wiring to speeds that they wouldn’t survive for long, and her controls would begin to malfunction. She turned back to the computer. It was going to try to stop her from making the jump from lightspeed. Doing so was going to damage the sublight engines to the point where the ship wouldn’t be able to fly for more than a few seconds. She needed to get as close to Formos as possible before leaving hyperspace, because the second they did, they were going to be stranded. She needed to leave hyperspace within the atmosphere so that they would be pulled down to the surface. Ahsoka turned off the mapping system. It wouldn’t let her get close enough. She was going to have milliseconds to leave hyperspace. She took another breath as the ship shook around her. Another alarm started to go off, warning of an approaching planet. Another deep breath, and she turned off the hyperdrive. The whole ship shook and groaned as she was thrown forward violently. She grabbed onto the control panel as the ship continued to shake, throwing her into the air slightly. She felt the ship begin to spin downward as it was pulled towards the surface. The ship would travel about seven feet horizontally for every food it fell, so she just needed to keep speed, and hopefully, it would glide. The ship rocked and spun as she held tight in an attempt to keep herself from being thrown like a ragdoll. She tried to relax and pushed the front of the ship down. She felt herself being pushed back into her seat as they hurtled towards the planet below. The starship wasn’t gliding enough, and she realized with a start it was going to crash. She just focused on keeping speed and glide, watching as the rocky dry surface hurtled ever closer.   
They hit the surface with a shuddering crash that flung her into the ceiling. The ship plowed through the wide sandy expanse they had crashed in, before coming to a shuddering halt. Ahsoka looked up from where she had ended up on the floor. She struggled to take a breath. Her chest twitched and hurt every time she inhaled. She rolled up her top to see that large dark red splotches were already forming over her ribs. She could deal with bruised ribs, she just hoped that none of them were broken. She was sore and stiff all over, and she could feel that she had split her lip. She rolled her wrists and ankles, checking to make sure they were intact. She looked up, her neck stiff and painful.   
“You alive?” She asked Barriss, who looked like she had been tossed around as well, and was now in a heap near the back wall of the cockpit.   
“Barely,” She said with a groan “What the hell was that?”   
“That,” Ahsoka said “Is what happens when you turn the hyperdrive off at lightspeed,” She rolled her neck. She was going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow.   
“Nothing broken?” She asked.   
“Nope,” Barriss replied “I can walk if that’s what you’re asking,”   
“Good,” Ahsoka replied. “We’re gonna have to,” She stood slowly, looking around at the wreckage that surrounded her. The windshield had completely shattered in the crash, and small shards of glass covered the floor of the ship. She opened the door to the cockpit. The ship lay in three pieces, with rubble and debris scattered between them.   
“Goddamn it,” she muttered. She was going to need to salvage the wreckage for whatever she could find.   
“How much weight can you carry?” She asked over her shoulder.   
“What?” Barriss asked   
“How much weight can you carry?” She repeated   
“I don’t know, a lot?” Barriss replied.   
“Super helpful,” Ahsoka said  
“Uh, probably 40 pounds?” Barriss said. Ahsoka nodded. Forty pounds for her and forty pounds for Barriss wouldn’t get them to nearly enough weight to carry all the parts they would need. She stepped out of the ship and into the bright sun. The light hurt her eyes as she looked around. She began to walk towards another piece of the wreckage, where she knew her quarters had been. The rocky, red desert stretched out around her. Scrub and brush clung to any surface it could find, making the surface of the planet a dusty green. She reached the other section, and opened the door into her small quarters. She welcomed the dark coolness of the room, and stood for a moment, taking long shallow breaths. She sat on the edge of the small bunk and bent slowly to lift the floor panel where she kept supplies. She winced as pain shot through her chest again. She took a moment to breath before lifting the heavy metal floor panel.   
Inside, stored in what used to be neatly organized compartments lay all the supplies she had gathered for any stretches spent on planets where she would need to be self-reliant. She didn’t know how far they were from the nearest town, but this desert would not be forgiving for any length of time. They would need packs and rations and credits. She still had her blaster strapped into her holster. She grabbed a GPS tracker and a flashlight, and a change of clothes. She didn’t know if Barriss would be able to wear her clothes, but she grabbed a change for her anyway. She grabbed a medpac, water, and a porta-shelter. She wanted to make sure they were prepared. Ahsoka tried to pack down the supplies as small as she could in the packs, to leave as much room as possible for any scrap she could gather from the ship. She stood slowly, trying not to stress her aching limbs too much.   
She picked her way back across the sand to the section of the wreck containing the cockpit. She opened the door to see Barriss standing. She was wincing while stretching her limbs, clearly trying to shake off her injuries. She had taken her cloak and jacket off, and was standing in her leggings and tank top.   
“I would put your cloak back on, the sun is bright out there,” Ahsoka said  
“Is it?” Barriss said sarcastically “I hadn’t noticed,”  
“I hope you didn’t hit your head too hard,” Ahsoka said, tossing the backpacks down on the floor.   
“Nah, and Mirialans bounce back fast,” Barriss replied.   
“I don’t think Togruta do, based on how much my ribs are bothering me right now,” Ahsoka replied, attempting a smile.   
“If you have a medpac, I wouldn’t mind some pain killers,” Barriss said. Ahsoka sighed. She didn’t want to waste medpac supplies, but if they were in pain, they weren’t going to make it very far.   
“Yeah, I have some,” Ahsoka replied. She opened one of the packs up and tossed two pills at Barriss, taking two for herself.   
“You can stay here and see what you can scavenge in terms of electronics” Ahsoka said. “I’m gonna go see what I can get from the rest of the crash,”   
“Just rip into the paneling?” Barriss asked.   
“Do you think this ship is salvageable?” Ahsoka responded “Yes, just rip into the paneling,” She grabbed one of the packs and headed back out into the scrubgrass and red sand. She headed over to the third piece of wreckage. This was where the bulk of the mechanical parts were. She hoped she could find the magnetic turbine and the enviro filter, as they would sell for a good amount of credits. She just hoped there would be someone willing to buy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some overall housekeeping, mostly for lore nerds: I am having to invent lore for some things as I go. As it would turn out, we only have guesses about Mirialan and Togruta blood, so I made the decision to go with red blood, not just because it is easy, but also because it makes sense for an oxygen breathing near-human speices to use heme to transport oxygen, making their blood red. Boring, I know. Also, I am not a pilot nor a physicist. I based their crash off of how modern planes make deadstick landings, but again not a pilot, so it may not be 100% accurate. Suspend some disbeleif, and remeber, planes have landed from 10,000 feet with no engines without breaking apart or people dying, so I hope it's not too unrealistic. For future reference, I will be creating my own lore where I find gaps/see fit. I am not digging through forums from 2008 on Mirialan blood color again, so if it's not on Wookiepedia, I'm making my own educated guesses (which is all those forums are anyway). If you want this to be fannon accurate as well as cannon accurate, I am sorry, but that is not happening lol. Also I might pull from legends in terms of planetary lore, just because there's a big gap in current cannon.


End file.
